Tiny Toy Soldier
by Jazmonsterr
Summary: Tiny red soldiers all lied up, each toy loaded and ready to fire. All with the same empty look painted on their faces. Then there's her, the little porcelain doll, fallen deep in love with the enemy, the tiny red soldier.
1. Red Coats

**Tiny Toy Soldier**

_A High School Musical Fanfiction_

_Written by, __**WickedlyWicked **_

**I own nothing but the idea. **

**Chapter 1**_: The Red Coats_

**New England, 1673**

The August sun perched over her as she walked down the field, her arms in pain from the heavy pales of water. From the panting and ruffle of her dress against the dirt dry grass, she could barely hear the heavy beat of her heart. The steady rhythm kept Sharpay's mind busy while she tried to forget the constant throbbing from her forearms. Only two miles she thought, only two. The sweat on her forehead slowly dripped down her head as it stopped directly on the tip of her nose.

The drip formed and was ready to fall. The suspense was practically killing her, she wanted to wipe it off but she had over 8 pounds worth of water on each hand. It was those small things that got the best of her; the heavy wind caused her blonde bangs to fly in her face. She was so caught off guard she ended up spilling both buckets causing the clear liquid to ease out. She cursed herself! She traveled 10 miles from and back for hours.

She kicked the bucket to her left and sat down on top of the remaining one. Sharpay sighed as she played with the hem of her dress, or more like rag. The small flower print had faded away with its color due to years of washes.

Her porcelain skin had cuts and bruises, some fresher then this afternoon and her fingernails shipped. Her hair had been put tight into a small bun at the back of her head covered by her baby blue bonnet. A slight breeze caused the one empty bucket to move slightly from its previous position. Sharpay watched it move, she almost felt sorry for herself, she was 17 years old and still worked for her parents on the prairie and still hadn't got married.

She always wanted to be a teacher, the thought of teaching wonderful children in the one room school house always made her smile. She remembered her teacher, Miss Jane; she was such a sweet lady. Always polite and had the most beautiful smile that made even the saddest days content, Sharpay sighed and stood up. It was getting late and Marry must be worried, she picked up the bucket she sat on and walked over to the last one. Before her fingers could brush against the cold metal something stopped her, the sound of twigs being broken got her attention.

All the worst scenarios played through her mind as she prayed for the best. She felt frozen and at that time she whipped around and faced her worst nightmares. There stood a giant dark brown horse a mere 5 feet away from Sharpay.

Her gaze soon flew up as a clash of red covered her eyes. She gasped, it was the British! She began shaking as she watched the red solider as he elegantly climbed off the horse. His black boots hit the moist forest floor as he walked around to face her.

Sharpay began to move back the minute he flew off his horse, she wanted to run but knew he could just catch up and most likely kill her. His eyes scanned her as he stood up straighter, Sharpay watched him her to observing each and every part of the young man's face.

He had blonde hair that seemed to flow just above his stunning green eyes; his muscular face complemented what looked like a tone body. He locked eyes with her and cleared his throat. "Now…what am I to do with you?" His thick English accent made Sharpay cringe, she backed up even more. "D-don't...get a-any closer-r." said Sharpay as she backed up more, her entire body begging to shake. The red soldier's lips curved into a smug smile as he took a step closer.

Sharpay's entire body was beaten and bruised and she felt no need to live any longer. The desire to see her family and get married and have kids, even becoming a teacher just all eased away, sort of like the water that spilled out of her god damn bucket. She felt so dirty and disgusting; she was held captive in the British war camp. All around she saw red coats, every person she encountered she despised. The only sound she heard were those of the chilling screams from the soldiers. The tent next to her was the infirmary, there wounded soldiers went and got the worst of worst done.

Today she heard the horrifying scream of a young man getting his leg amputated. She cringed when she would hear his cries, even though she was hated the British, she still couldn't fell the bit sorry for him and his family.

The light beige color of the tent looked darker as the tiny candle produced the only source of light, all around the small area there were books and cigars, maps and a few bayonets sitting on top of the low desk. She was told to stay put and that's exactly what she planned to do.

"Can you believe the beauty I found today in the forest, blonde hair…brown eyes…plump _lips_." said Ryan as emphasized the word lips. Troy just looked at his friend in shock, he knew about the American he had captured but never thought those were his intentions.

"But you're not really going to…"

"O But I am." Ryan laughed. "You know if you ever want any of the action I'm sure that" He was caught off by Troy's voice "No, n-no I'm fine." Ryan shrugged and stood up. "Fine suit yourself, but if this is about Gabriella, she's thousands of miles away in England, and she would never find out if you shagged an American mutt." Troy just looked at his friend, he felt almost sorry for the poor fellow, he was always so lonely and sad never had he once had an actual relationship with any woman.

Troy sighed and stood up as well. "Trust me I'm fine, well I'm off to bed, good night." Troy smiled at his sick friend and headed out the tent. As he stood outside he couldn't help but notice her tent. The tent filled with the sad soul of the American girl. He walked down the dark and quite camp as he made his way to her tent. As he debated whether or not it was a good idea to snoop in, curiosity got the best of him. He was shocked when he saw her.

She had cuts and bruises all over her face and her clothes were so tattered and dirty, but despite all those things she had this immense beauty about her, she looked almost like a porcelain doll so tiny and petite, nearly fragile. He saw how peaceful she looked and decided to let her sleep. He smiled as he watched her nose crinkle; Troy walked over to the candle and blew it out. The darkness fell almost like a blanket on top of her as he walked out the tragic tent.

**Author's Notes:**

**I am truly excited to have finished my first chapter on Fanfiction, being this is my first time. To clear some things up, Ryan and Troy are British soldiers and Sharpay is a normal girl living in colonial New England in the year 1673, Sharpay is 17 Troy is 19 and Ryan is 19 as well. **

**I hope this story has sparked interest in you and perhaps made you want to review this chapter, it would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks,**

**WickedlyWicked**


	2. The Escape to Nowhere

**Tiny Toy Soldier**

_A High School Musical Fanfiction_

_Written by, __**WickedlyWicked **_

**I own nothing but the idea. **

**Chapter 2**_: The Escape to Nowhere _

**New England, 1781**

***Sorry I changed the date, it's not like this is all the way in the future, I changed it so it made more realistic. **

**Sorry for the confusion.***

At that exact moment Sharpay felt nothing, she was numb. Her eyes held the same blank expression it had for hours or even days. It has been a week since they captured her and in those seven days Sharpay grew weaker and weaker physically and emotionally. She was feed one meal a day and hardly any water, her eyes blinked as she watched. She watched as each red coat walked, laughed, and breathed in the cold January air. She honestly had nothing better to do; she looked down at her hands.

Her eyes trailing the tiny lines that lay on her palms, her mind escaped the cold tent as she imagined her family. Her sister's Meg and Alice, her mother Grace and father George. She smiled the first of its kind since the kidnapping.

She remembered the long summer nights were she and her young sister Alice captured light bugs. Sharpay chuckled to herself as the memory of Alice spilling all the flour all over herself countered her mind. Her thoughts were caught off as a husky voice entered the atmosphere.

Her eyes trailed up as they met with a pair of dark brown eyes. Sharpay's heart stopped as she got butterflies in her stomach, it was a feeling that she never experienced before and believe it or not she enjoyed it.

Sharpay was in awe of his beauty, he had tan skin and dark hair and what looked like an eight-pack. The young man looked about her age possibly younger but still he didn't look like the average solider, he was different.

"You don't speak much do ya?" Said the stranger as he looked at her, Sharpay didn't know what to say or even do. He was so intimidating the way he looked at her was so…unusual. He leaned back as he watched her, obviously awaiting an answer. Sharpay gulped and nodded. "Y-yes... I do."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "Why are you scared of me?" Sharpay was taken back at his statement and frowned, well this is embarrassing. She just looked at him, not daring to say another word.

"What? Never seen a big Native American before?"

Still nothing.

He sighed and looked at Sharpay.

"You're not going to talk… are you?" Moments went by as the man looked around the tent, either one not saying anything until,

"No."

He looked at her, a grin placed on his handsome rugged face. Sharpay liked it.

"So the pretty American speaks."

Sharpay blushed at his statement.

"So I heard." Said the man as he grinned, followed by a wink. She felt as though everything around her and him stopped and for once in her life she felt as if she were flying, his smile just made her weak in the knees. It was intriguing and she wanted more, needed more.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. Allow me to explain myself, I was captured just like you were…well short story short I was buff and strong," His voice went to a whisper, "And those damn red coats decided I would make a great defense weapon." He smiled and Sharpay couldn't help herself from chuckling.

Troy couldn't stop thinking about her, her soft blonde hair and perfect porcelain skin, she was just, breathtaking. The way she looked so peaceful and quite made Troy so much more interested about the American. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about the enemy that way, he knew what would happen if word came out that he…liked her. It was just one of those things that would never happen. They say curiosity killed the cat, well that's exactly what happened.

Troy looked over at the tent, it was 7:00 in the evening and the need to see her again was building up in him. So he went, slowly but surely he got himself the guts to walk over there and say hello, even if it were for a few seconds. He knew that during the day she was being questioned so at night he got the perfect opportunity.

As he approached the candle lit tent, but something caught his attention, the shadow of another person. Just not any person but what looked like a man, a big man. Laughing and talking to Sharpay. He was astonished and what seemed like a new sensation, jealousy.

He recognized this man, by his shape he was that Jacob fellow, that red skinned basterd. His hands fell into a fist as his teeth clenched.

Then he remembered the feeling, the feeling he got when his wife, Gabriella was basically all over her old friend, Timothy Jones.

Gabriella. His _wife. _

He frowned; it wasn't like Troy to act like this with other woman. He was always faithful, but this girl, this _American_ girl just stole his heart, and Troy wanted it back.

**Jacob: His character in my story is half American and Half Native American, which is why his name is Jacob. He is 16 years old.**

**Sharpay: I know that in my previous chapter I say that she is 17 but I decided to change that and make her 18.**

**Troy: British Soldier, currently 19.**

**Ryan: British Soldier, 21.**

**Gabriella: Troy's wife, currently living in Spain.**

**Meg: Sharpay's little sister, 12.**

**Alice: Sharpay's little sister, 7.**

**Alright before you exit this story I need to say a few things, I am sorry about the date for the previous chapter, history is obviously not my forte. So I took some time to re-read my text books and found a pretty appropriate date, this takes place in the revolutionary war, Lexington and Concord. Yes the story takes place in New England but this is their training grounds, the actual war has not begun yet. So now to more important things, I am not a racist so please when I refer to Native Americans as red skins, and then when I talk about Sharpay's hate towards the British, I don't personally think that, I need to put myself in Sharpay's position, people in those times, especially the Americans had A LOT of hate. So please no mean messages to me about being a racist. And plus, If I truly hated Native Americans and British people why would make the two most sexiest men in the world those characters ;) Ya know what I'm sayinggggXD Also, I am sorry about the late update, It's just that I've had a very bad writers block for a while now. **

**Thanks,**

WickedlyWicked


End file.
